Hello Ghost
by ChoJiMin137
Summary: Cerita unik antara Lee Sungmin yang memiliki kelebihan melihat mahkluk lain dengan Cho Kyuhyun, model tampan yang menjadi tetangga baru di sebelah apartemennya. YAOI. BOYS LOVE. New KyuMin Fanfic for Joyer's. Chapter 3 UP! Mari merapat JOY
1. Chapter 1

HELLO GHOST

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (N)

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluffy, Friendsip(?), horror (?)

Rate : T - T+

Warning : YAOI! Boys Love! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Teaser...

Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia memiliki kelebihan tersebut pada dirinya, hal itu terjadi saat dia masih duduk di kelas 3 SD. Kelebihan yang membuatnya harus hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tuanya selama kurang lebih 10 tahun. Melihat dunia lain, hantu dan kejadian di hari mendatang. Itu adalah kelebihan yang di miliki oleh pemuda manis bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Tapi... siapa sangka bahwa kelebihan itulah yang membuarnya bertemu dengan sang belahan hati. Seorang tetangga baru di lantai apartement yang sama dengan Sungmin, seorang model terkenal di negara tersebut.

Dapatkah kedua sosok berbeda ini di persatukan oleh rasa cinta? Bagaimana dengan kelebihan yang di miliki Sungmin?

Hello Gost

Sign

Cho Jimin

.

.

.

New KyuMin FF!

Hehehe

Iseng sih, pengen nulis sesuatu yang beda. Adakah yang pengen di lanjut? Buat ff yang lain bakal tetep lanjut kok, tapi nanti duly ya~~ mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu ^_^

Review pleaseee~~


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO GHOST

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (N)

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluffy, Friendsip(?), horror (?)

Rate : T - T+

Warning : YAOI! Boys Love! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Kriiiiing kriiiiiing kriiiiiing

Tak

"Eungh..."

Terdengar suara lenguhan dari gumpalan selimut di atas ranjang, bergerak pelan setelah tangan lentik dari sosok di dalam itu keluar untuk mematikan jam weker di atas meja nakasnya.

"Aku rasa baru tidur beberapa menit, tapi kenapa sudah pagi" rengek namja yang muncul dari balik selimut, mengucek kedua mata bulatnya dengan imutnya

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan nyawa dan menetralkan pandangannya, Sungmin - namja dari dalam selimut - turun dari ranjangnya. Bersiap untuk mandi karena hari ini dia harus bekerja. Ugh... mungkin jika dia tidak ingat untuk membeli keperluan sehari-hari selama dia hidup, lebih baik Sungmin memilih tidur saja.

Kaki mungilnya menampaki lantai kamar, berjalan pelan memasuki tempat dia biasa membasuh badan. Namun, hal itu dia urungkan saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok lain di dalam kamarnya.

Sosok itu berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin, berpakaian serba hitam dengan pandangan mata tajam menatapnya. Oh... jangan lagi - keluh Sungmin. Meski hal ini sudah biasa terjadi tapi Sungmin merasa dia harus berusaha mengatasi rasa kaget dengan kedatangan mahkluk seperti 'itu'.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin menelan ludahnya

Ini adalah kali kedua mahkluk berpakaian serba hitam itu mendatanginya, entak bermaksud apa tapi yang jelas Sungmin harus melaksanakan tugasnya. Membantunya. Yeah, itulah kebisaan Sungmin jika mahkluk sejenis itu atau kalian bisa menyebut hantu dan mahkluk halus datang menemuinya.

Kelebihan yang unik tapi membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja akan berdiri jika mendengar ceritanya. Indera ke enam, Sungmin memang memilikinya. Entah kapan tapi yang jelas dia bisa melihat hantu saat dia duduk di bangku 3 sekolah dasar.

Lee Sungmin, biasa di panggil Sungmin. Pria manis bergigi kelinci tersebut kini telah memasuki umur 23 tahun, dan selama ini dia selalu di datangi hantu. Tak jarang dia juga bermimpi aneh yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari.

Entah Sungmin harus mensyukuri kelebihannya atau justru mengeluhkannya, tapi yang jelas Sungmin sudah melalui hal ini kurang lebih 14 tahun. Berinteraksi dengan hantu, membantu mereka mengatasi masalah yang belum sempat selesai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Sungmin lontarkan, sosok hantu berpakaian serba hitam tersebut tiba-tiba saja lenyap begitu saja. Menyisakan pusaran angin kecil tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Apa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Dialog Sungmin entah pada siapa

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau yakin apartemen ini aman?"

"Kyu, sudah berapa kali aku harus menjawabnya. Kau tidak lelah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama?"

Pemuda yang tengah menyetir mobil mewah itu menatap bosan pemuda lain di sebelahnya, memandang malas dengan dengusan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Dulu kau juga bilang begitu tentang apartemenku sebelumnya. Tapi apa? Para fansku tetap tahu bahkan ada yang menyusup masuk ke dalam"

"Itu karena fansmu terlalu brutal, sudah tahu begitu tapi kau tidak mau ada bodyguard yang berjaga"

Lalu keduanya terdiam sekian menit, lebih memilih kegiatan masing-masing ketimbang beradu argumen.

"Tapi benar aman kan, hyung?'

Plak

"Hyung! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku, kau pikir tidak sakit eoh?"

Kyuhyun - Cho Kyuhyun - berteriak setelah sosok di sampingnya memukul kepalanya karena terlalu gemas dengannya. Mengaduh sakit seraya mengelus bekas jitakan hyungnya.

"Salah sendiri, kau itu tidak seperfect kelihatannya. Babo"

"Mwo? Babo? Kau mengataiku babo? Aku bahkan peraih juara olimpiade matematika Hyung, kau harus ingat itu"

Yesung - nama pemuda yang Kyuhyun panggil Hyung - menirukan cerocosan mulut Kyuhyun sembari masih fokus mengendarai mobil, menyetir dengan kecepatan medium di jalanan yang lumayan ramai.

Tak menghiraukan sosok lain yang memanyunkam bibirnya karena jitakan dari tangan pendeknya. Salah siapa dia bodoh. Begitulah tanggapan Yesung.

Dan Yesung yakin, Kyuhyun akan badmood setelah ini.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 20 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan tinggi nan mewah menjulang di depan mereka. Dengan warna cokelat muda dan hiasan pohon serta bunga di bagian depannya.

"Ayo turun, biar petugas hotel yang memakirkan mobilnya"

Dengan masih meruntuki sikap Yesung tadi, Kyuhyun tetap turun dari mobil. Melangkah sejajar dengan hyung sekaligus managernya. Mungkin kalian ingin tahu siapa itu Kyuhyun? Oke, bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 180 cm itu adalah model terkenal di negaranya. Terlahir dari keluarga kaya dan terpandang.

Ayahnya adalah CEO perusahaan Cho Corp. sementara ibunya adalah pemilik restorant cina yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan di umurnya yang ke 25 ini, Kyuhyun tangah naik daun sebagai model. Lulus dari universitas Kyunghee di umur 20 dengan nilai terbaik, peraih juara olimpiade matematika saat duduk di bangku SMA.

Siapapun mengidolakannya, entah itu pria atau perempuan, tua ataupun muda. Dia begitu terkenal berkat gaya-nya yang keren dan perfeksionis di tiap show atau iklan di majalah dan tv. Membuat siapa saja mengincar pemuda kelahiran Februari ini.

Karena itulah, untuk kepentingan keamanan Kyuhyun sendiri, dia selalu berganti apartemen jika di butuhkan. Dan ini sudah kesekian kalinya namja itu pindah dari apartementnya terdahulu.

"Ini kunci anda Tuan, lantai 7 dengan pintu nomer 137"

Seorang petugas receptionist yang berjaga mengangsurkan id card kamar yang akan Kyuhyun tempati, Yesung sebagai managernya menerima dan langsung berlalu menuju lift yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri memilih mengikutinya di belakang, masih dengan wajah tertekuk atas sikap hyungnya tadi di dalam mobil.

.

.

Klik

" Lumayan juga hyung" komentar Kyuhyun setelah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam apartementnya

"Tentu saja, ini adalah unit apartemen yang terbatas. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa mempunyai apartement disini" kata Yesung

"Kau bisa memberi sandi untuk pintu apartementmu, tapi jangan lupa tetap bawa kartu id ini saat pergi" sambungnya sambil menyerahkan id card pintu kepada Kyuhyun

"Oke"

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke gedung agency. Mengurus keperluanmu untuk tampil esok hari. Beristirahatlah dan jangan kemana-mana"

Tanpa mendengar tanggapan Kyuhyun, Yesung berjalan menuju pintu dan tak lama kemudian, sosok yang biasa Kyuhyun sebut 'kepala besar' itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Yesung hyung memang dapat di andalkan, semuanya bahkan sudah tersedia"

"Baju, sepatu, makanan dan juga keperluan lainnya"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di dalam apartemen miliknya, melihat dan meneliti apa saja yang belum ada di dalam sana.

Setelah cukup melihat-melihat, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sesuai yang Yesung bilang tadi. Esok hari dia harus kembali bugar untuk melakukan show.

.

.

.

Malam hari...

Pukul 10 malam, Sungmin baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di sebuah minimarket. Setelah membuang sampah, dia akan berniat pulang untuk tidur. Hari ini sama melelahkannya seperti hari yang sudah-sudah, bekerja di 2 tempat sekaligus memang begitu melelahkan.

Tapi itu lebih baik jika harus berdiam diri di dalam apartement lalu di datangi satu persatu oleh mahkluk halus yang meminta pertolongannya.

"Hoooaam.."

Uapan yang keluar dari mulut berbentuk M itu menandakan bahwa Sungmin telah mencapai batas maksimal dalam menahan kantuknya selama perjalanan dari tempat kerja menuju apartementnya.

Dengan kepala tertunduk tertutup tudung jaket miliknya, Sungmin berjalan cepat menuju lift. Menekan angka 7 dan benda besar yang mengurung Sungmin di dalam tersebut bergerak keatas sesuai tujuan.

Tak sampai 2 menit, lift itu sudah mengantarkan Sungmin di lantai 7, lantai dimana apartement miliknya berada. Ooh... Sungmin sudah membayangkan betapa nikmatnya tidur di atas ranjang empuk miliknya.

Ceklek

"Iya hyung, aku hanya pergi sebentar. Lagi pula aku membawa alat penyamaranku. Tenang saja"

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepala saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya, tanpa berkata melewati pemuda itu dengan langkah cepatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan cepat kembali"

Klik

"Oh! Kau penghuni aprtement di sebelahku ya?"

Sungmin menghentikan jemarinya yang akan meraih gagang pintu apartement miliknya saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kenalkan, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Penghuni baru di apartement ini. Kau mengenalkukan?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri, oh ayolah... semua orang pasti mengenalnya. Mengenal betapa keren dan tampannya model bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyerngitkan alisnya, kenapa orang ini sok kenal dengannya? Pikir Sungmin.

Ceklek

"Ya... aku mengajakmu bicara"

Sret

"Kau tidak mendengarku ya? Aku mengajakmu bicara"

Sungmin hanya berkedip sebagai respon atas ucapan Kyuhyun, tak berniat membalasnya sama sekali sebelum sebuah penampakan wanita terlihat di belakang pemuda tersebut. Kedua mata Sungmin melotot penuh, membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih sendiri.

"Ya, jangan menakutiku begitu. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Mungkin kau kaget melihatku, tentu sa-"

Brak

Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin justru langsung masuk kedalam apartementnya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun sendiri dengan wajah pongo karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Woah... daebak!" Pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Apa dia tak mengenalku? Cih... gadis aneh. Dandanannya saja seperti teroris. Sombong sekali. Tak tahu jika seorang model top bernama Cho Kyuhyun rela menyapanya pertama kali. Kalo bukan demi kesopanan, aku tak akan menyapa dia duluan. Dasar... weird"

Dengan wajah masamnya, Kyuhyun berjalan pergi. Seharusnya dia tadi langsung keluar saja untuk apa menghiraukan tetangganya. Membuat badmoodnya makin bertambah saja. Batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc,

Gimana? Aneh ya? Hmmm.. saya mencoba menulis ff yaoi chapter nih, semoga nggak failed teman-teman. Masih perlu belajar dari sang ahli nih, para author ff kyumin yaoi yang kece badai. Hehe...

Tolong bantuannya dengan mereview ya, akan sangat membantu saya dalam mengembangkan mod dan cerita dalam menulis. Terima kasih ^_^

Sign

Cho Jimin


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO GHOST

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (N)

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluffy, Friendsip(?), horror (?)

Rate : T - T+

Warning : YAOI! Boys Love! OCC! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Dengan gaya bak model yang berjalan di atas cat walk, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri koridor utama menuju pintu keluar pada bangunan apartement tersebut. Dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam miliknya, Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan beberapa orang yang berpapasan denganya.

Bruk

"Mianhae.."

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, sosok itu terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Berkata lirih kepada korban yang tak sengaja dia tabrak.

"Yaish... kau... eh? Bukannya... itu tadi... tetangga baruku? Gadis sombong itu? Awas kau ya..."

Masih menyimpan sedikit rasa dendam karena merasa teracuhkan tadi, Kyuhyun berniat menyusul sosok tersebut. Dia ikut berlari kecil mengejar tetangga barunya itu.

"Taksi"

Sosok yang Kyuhyun kira gadis itu menyetop sebuah taksi yang Kebetulan lewat di depan gadung apartement berlantai 13 tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, taksi yang di tumpangi oleh Sungmin - tetangga baru Kyuhyun - melaju entah kemana.

"YA! Aiiiissh... sial!"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencari taksi yang bisa dia gunakan untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah taksi lewat dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikannya.

"Cepat pak, aku sedang mengejar seseorang"

Sebelum supir taksi itu bertanya, Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan kalimat perintah yang otomatis di turuti oleh sang supir taksi. Menjalankan taksinya dengan tujuan yang kurang tentu.

"Kearah sana pak"

Kyuhyun menunjuk arah dimana taksi yang Sungmin tumpangi menghilang, mengarahkan sistem pengingat di otaknya mengenali lebih dari beberapa jenis taksi. Kyuhyun harua ingat taksi mana yang Sungmin gunakan.

"Itu dia!" Pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat taksi yang begitu familiar untuknya

"Kena kau kelinci gendut" lirih Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

.

.

.

"Berhenti"

Tanpa mengeluarkan suara lagi, Sungmin segera menyerahkan beberapa lembaran uang dari kantong mantelnya. Melesat keluar dari dalam taksi, menghiraukan dahi supir taksi yang mengkerut.

Setelah menempuh waktu kurang lebih 35 menit, akhirnya Sungmin memilih turun dari taksi sesuai tempat dimana dia tuju. Jalanan berhutan dan gelap di bawah sana. Jalanan yang tak sewajarnya ada orang turun disini. Mungkin itulah yang ada didalam pikiran sang supir taksi.

Karena rasa merinding yang tiba-tiba menyerang tengkuknya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, sang supir menginjak gas taksinya.

Sementara itu, sebuah taksi yang tak lain di tumpangi oleh Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan laju kendaraannya. Berhenti persis dimana tempat taksi yang Sungmin tumpangi berhenti.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya"

Kyuhyun melihatnya, sosok tetangga barunya berjalan turun ke bawah sana. Ke sebuah hutan yang cukup gelap di tengah malam ini. Meski ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi, tapi hal itu nampak sia-sia bagi Kyuhyun.

"Selain aneh, gadis itu juga mistis"

Dengan pelan, kaki jenjangnya menampaki tanah kering, mengikuti tetangga barunya yang turun ke bawah sana. Merangsek masuk ke dalam kegelapan malam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan?"

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Kyuhyun memilih berhenti saat sosok yang dia ikuti tak nampak di depannya.

"Dasar Kyuhyun bodoh, untuk apa mencampuri urusan tetanggamu yang aneh itu. Lebih ba - "

"Nyonya...Nyonya..."

Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main saat suara panggilan itu menyapanya indera pendengarannya. Suara tenor yang manis dari tetangga. Apa manis?

"Aniya...aniya..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng atas apa yang terlintas di otak cerdasnya tadi, mengusir pemikiran konyolnya dan kembali mencari sosok tetangga barunya. Lewat teriakan yang cukup keras itu Kyuhyun berhasil menemukannya. Berada 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Nyonya, kau mendengarku? Nyonya?"

Disana, Kyuhyun bisa melihat sebuah mobil yang telah terbalik dengan asap mengepul. Melihat tetangganya tengah berjongkok seraya mengarahkan senternya menyinari bagian dalam mobil ringsek tersebut.

"E-eomma~~kkkhhh"

"Kau mendengarku?"

Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya, bermaksud meraih sosok anak kecil yang sepertinya terjebak didalam mobilnya. Mengerahkan kemampuannya dengan menahan sakit akibat pecahan kaca mobil yang melukai lengan berbalut mantel hangatnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar, di depannya adalah mobil yang sepertinya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Entah darimana rasa empati itu, Kyuhyun dengan sigap ikut berjongkok di samping Sungmin.

"Biar aku yang mengeluarkannya"

Sungmin terkejut dengan suara di belakangnya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia menguasai keadaan. Lebih memilih memfokuskan pada anak kecil di dalam sana.

"Lebih baik kau telpon polisi" ujar Sungmin

Tanpa menunggu untuk kedua kalinya gadis itu bersuara, Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan ponsel mahalnya. Mendial nomor kantor polisi untuk membantu mereka.

"Tolong kami, ada sebuah kecelakaan disini. Sebuah mobil terperosok ke dalam jurang. Tenpatnya? Tempatnya... molla, tapi aku rasa jalanan menuju ke luar kota. Tempat gelap dan banyak pohon. Tolong kami..."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setelah beberapa mobil polisi dan sebuah mobil ambulance datang ke tempat tersebut. Mengevakuasi bangkai mobil yang sudah rusak dan kedua korban di dalamnya, tapi nampaknya hanya satu yang selamat.

"Boleh kami minta keterangannya tuan?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati dua orang berseragam polisi yang menghampiri tetangga barunya, tak jauh darinya berdiri, mencoba mendapati keterangan atas kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan gaya maskulinnya, Kyuhyun membenarkan penyamarannya. Merapatkan topi dan memakai masker andalannya. Memandang acuh dan berpura-pura tak peduli dengam sekitarnya.

Setelah mendapatkan beberapa keterangan dari saksi, polisi-polisi tersebut lantas pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Berdiri dengan jarak lumayan jauh.

"Ehem..."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya ingin ikut pulang bersama dengan para polisi tadi, tapi... entahlan. Sepertinya dia terkena sifat 'aneh' dari sosok tetangga itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kita pulang?"

Hening, hanya ada suara angin yang menggesek dedaunan di belakang sana. Membuat malam semakin dingin dan sunyi tanpa ada perbincangan dari keduanya.

Setelah menunggu begitu lama jawaban yang tak akan pernah keluar dari mulut mungil gadis tetangga itu, Kyuhyun lantas mendekat.

Sret

"Kau..."

Kyuhyun terdiam,memandang onix bening di depannya yang dalam dan begitu indah di bawah sinar rembulan. Tampak serasi dengan wajah cantik dan manis, dan jangan lupakan bibir dengan berbentuk unil itu.

Kyuhyun telah jatuh untuk yang pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Ayeyeye... udah bisa update lagi. Saya akan mencoba paling tidak 3 hari sekali update FF baru. Karena nampaknya punya hutang FF lumayan nih... Kkkkk~

Terima kasih buat yang mau nunggu nih, semoga suka dengan FF ini. Dan buat besuk, do'akan semoga bisa update FF Making Love... Semua review dari kalian aku baca, tal ada yang terlewatkan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun saya simpan buat perbaikan tulisan saya kedepannya. Tapi kalau asalah typo, susah hilanginnya. Hehehe...

Akhir kata, semoga suka ^_^

Jangan lupa review, gamsahamnida~~

Sign,

Cho Jimin/ Senin - 06 Juli 2015


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO GHOST

Main cast : Cho Kyuhyun (N) and Lee Sungmin (N)

And other cast

Genre : Romance, Comedy, Fluffy, Friendsip(?), horror (?)

Rate : T - T+

Warning : YAOI! Boys Love! OCC! Yang bukan KyuMin Shipper, jangan membaca. FF ini begitu membosankan, penulisan masih minim, cerita pasaran dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Pemain di dalam fanfic ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Namun, fanfic ini sudah pasti milik saya, author(?) abal-abal. Tapi yang jelas, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Mereka saling memiliki.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasakan tarikan dari kedua onix hitam tersebut, menggelamkan dalam suatu rasa yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak, mencoba meraih bulatan yang nampak halus dengan rona merah karena cuaca malam hari ini yang begitu dingin, ingin mengelus pipi sosok di depannya.

Tin

Tin

Tin

Sret

Kyuhyun segera menurunkan lagi tangannya saat sebuah cahaya menyinari wajahnya, dengan mata menyipit karena silau Kyuhyun mencoba mengenali sosok yang mengendari mobil tersebut. Mobil itu nampak familiar baginya.

"Hyung..."

Benar, itu mobil hyung sekaligus managernya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk nyaman di samping Yesung - manager Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa hyung? Ayo jalan" kata Kyuhyun, memerintah

"Dasar, kau melupakan sesuatu eoh?" Ucap Yesung menatap seseorang yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan,menatap jalanan yang gelap dengan menahan dingin.

"Sudah hyung, ting-"

Brak

"Kau mau ikut kami? Sudah malam dan tidak akan ada kendaraan umum yang lewat"

Belum selesai Kyuhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba saja Yesung sudah keluar dan menghampiri Sungmin. Menawarkan tumpangan untuknya pulang.

"Tenang saja, aku orang baik" tambah Yesung saat melihat tatapan sosok tersebut yang menelusuri tubuhnya.

Dengan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya Sungmin mau ikut dalam mobil yang Kyuhyun tumpangi. Membuat wajah pemuda tampan itu tertekuk karena sikap seenak jidat hyungnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya hyung tak usah mengajaknya, karena dia aku terdampar disini"

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya nanti, sudah mengganggu tidur orang dan kau masih menyalahkanku? Kau sepertinya harus di ajari sopan santun"

' _Cerewet sekali'_

Dengan tenang, Yesung mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Menelusuri jalanan berhiaskan pepohonan di kiri dan kanan jalan. Pekatnya malam berhiaskan cahaya rembulan diatas membuat suasana sunyi menyelimuti mereka.

.

.

.

"Berhenti"

"Eoh? Kau...tinggal disini juga?" Tanya Yesung

"Gomapseumnida"

Bukannya membalas pertanyaan yang Yesung lontarkan, Sungmin malah membungkukan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari mobil tersebut. Membuat Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya melihat sikap gadis tersebut.

"Aku turun hyung, terima kasih dan beristirahatlah sesampainya di rumah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Ryeowook noona"

"Ya! Magnae, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku. Ya!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Yesung, Kyuhyun malah melenggang masuk kedalam apartement. Mengejar sosok gadis yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sebelum pintu lift itu tertutup, kyuhyun sudah masuk dan berdiri berdampingan dengan gadis tetangga barunya itu, menatap bagian samping tubuh itu dengan tatapan menilai.

Ting

Lift yang mengangkut Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai di lantai yang mereka tuju, keduanya keluar dari sana tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Bahkan selama beberapa menit tadi, keduanya tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Sret

"Ya..."

"Akh..."

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan cekalan tangannya saat mendengar pekikan bernada sakit dari gadis itu, memperhatikan lengan kiri tetangga barunya itu dengan ngeri saat menyadari ada lelehan darah disana. Membuat mantel Sungmin basah karena darahnya sendiri.

"Astaga, lenganmu berdarah" pekik Kyuhyun

"Ini harus segera di obati, kalau tidak bisa terkena infeksi"

Kyuhyun menyuarakan kalimatnya seraya menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk mengikutinya, namun sepertinya gadis itu menolaknya.

"Gwanchana, aku bisa sendiri"

"Jangan membangkang. Biar aku bantu, seorang dokter saja masih memerlukan dokter lain untuk mengobatinya"

Tanpa bisa Sungmin tolak, akhirnya disinilah dia berada. Terduduk dengan canggung di sofa tetangga barunya.

"Biar ku lihat" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengambil kotak obatnya

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun membuka mantel Sungmin. Melihat goresan melintang di lengan kiri gadis itu.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih hati-hati saat menyelamatkan orang"

Kyuhyun membersihkan darah yang masih menghiasi lengan Sungmin, setelah itu dia memberikan cairan anti septik untuk luka tersebut agar tidak terkena infeksi, menutupnya dengan kapas dan membungkusnya dengan perban.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak pernah sebegitu perhatian terhadap orang baru seperti ini, tapi entahlah darimana datangnya rasa itu. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu. Rasa kecil itu menyelinap dalam relung hatinya. Dan suatu saat nanti akan tumbuh semakin besar. Yeah... suatu saat nanti.

"Selesai"

Deg

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap wajah ayu di depannya. Tanpa sadar menatapnya lama membuat sosok di depannya menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Aku akan pulang, terima ka- aah!"

Bruk

Karena terlalu terburu-buru berdiri dari sofa tersebut membuat Sungmin tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang oleng. Kyuhyun yang terkaget mendengar ucapan tetangga barunya itu lantas ikut berdiri. Membuat tubuh keduanya bertubrukan.

Deg

"Aw"

Sungmin memekik sakit, tubuh yang menimpanya sekarang sangatlah berat. Aoalagi dengan lengannya yang sakit tentu saja itu membuatnya tak bisa mendorong tubuh tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun tampak tak peduli. Memilih menatap wajah itu tepat di kedua matanya. Astaga, kedua mata onix itu sangatlah indah. Kembali menariknya ke dalam lingkaran rasa yang membuat dadanya bergetar.

Kedua matanya menelusuri wajah gadis di bawahnya itu, turun ke leher dan... kenapa kyuhyun merasa janggal dengan tonjolan di leher itu. Lalu kedua matanya kenbali menjelajah, menatap dada datar gadis itu.

Tunggu. Datar? Bukankah seharusnya ada gundukan besar di sana, tapi kenapa.

"Eumh..."

Sungmin menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman karena posisi mereka, menyadarkan sosok di atasnya itu yang nampak asik menatapnya.

Tunggu. Itu... yang baru saja itu.

"Kau... namja?" Kata Kyuhyun

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Menatap sosok yang masih berbaring di atas sofanya dengan mata tajamnya. Terutama manatap tepat di tengah selangkangan sosok itu.

Dan benar, tadi Kyuhyun merasakan gesekan dari 'benda' itu. Demi tuhan. Tetangganya yang manis dan cantik itu, pemilik onix hitam yang memikatnya adalah seorang pria?

"Oh my god" lirih Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya, melirik seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun. Yang sedari diam tak seperti biasanya. Dan nampaknya namja itu tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan hyung-nya.

"Kau sakit perut?"

"Hyung..."

"Wae?"

"Ah, tidak jadi"

Yesung kembali mengalihkan tatapan matanya kearah jalanan, daripada melihat dan memikirkan sikap aneh Kyuhyun hari ini, lebih baik dia segera memacu mobilnya untuk sampai ke lokasi syuting.

.

.

.

Hari nampaknya berlalu dengan cepat, sang surya yang tadi menyinari bumi sekarang sudah kembali pulang keperaduannya, meninggalkan bias berwarna jingga di langit yang sebentar lagi akan menggelap.

"Heuh~~ lelahnya"

"Setelah ini, kau bisa langsung istirahat. Dan kau mendapatkan hari liburmu"

Yesung menyerahkan sebotol air minum kepada Kyuhyun setelah acara artis yang dia pegang telah selesai, sedikit mengobrol di ruangan yang telah di sediakan pihak penyelenggara sembari mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Ini adalah hari panjang untuk namja bermarga Cho itu, menyelesaikan pemotretan serta beberapa reality show yang menguras tenaganya.

"Benar hyung, aku mendapatkan hari liburku?" Pekik Kyuhyun

"Hm.." balas Yesung

"Asyik, aku akan menghabiskan waktu liburanku dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan"

Di dalam otak Kyuhyun sudah terencana beberapa hal yang akan dia lakukan selama hari liburnya. Membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

"Baiklah aku antar kau pulang. Aku juga butuh istirahat"

"Baiklah hyung. C'mon!"

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartemennta, Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan tubuhnya. Berendam di bathub kamar mandinya dengan air hangat beraroma terapi. Menghilangkan penat dan lelah di tubuhnya.

"Relaks sekali"

Selesai membasuh tubuhnya, Kyuhyun segera beranjak. Mengambil kaos dan celana trinning untuk dia pakai. Pakaian santai untuk menenaninya bermain game.

"Saatnya bermain game!" Serunya lalu menyalakan laptop yang berada di atas meja kamarnya.

Bermain game adalah kesenangan bagi Kyuhyun, dia bisa lupa waktu saat sedang bermain game. Berteriak dan mengumpat saat pemain game di laptopnya mengalami kekalahan. Dan akan berseru senang saat dirinya kembali menenangkan ronde baru pada permainan.

Malam yang semakin larut nampaknya tak Kyuhyun sadari, jam yang sudah berjalan menuju pukul 11 malam tak dia pikirkan. Tetap bersemangat memainkan game karena besuk adalah hari libur untuknya.

Ting

Ting

"Yaish... mengganggu saja"

Ting

Ting

Suara bell yang terus menerus membuat konsentrasi Kyuhyun terganggu, menciptakan perempatan kecil di dahi lebarnya.

"Dasar, siapa yang menganggu model tampan dan seksi di hari yang sudah malam ini?"

Dengan menggerutu, Kyuhyun melangkah menuju pintu apartementnya. Berniat membuka pintu untuk tamu tak tahu waktu tersebut. Tanpa melihat layar kecil yang menempel di dindinnya, Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintunya.

"Ya! Kau it-"

Bruk

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah akan menyemprot tamunya yang sedari tadi mengganggu acara bermain game, tapi perkataan yang telah dia susun di otaknya itupun hilang saat seseorang menubruk tubuhnya.

"Eungh..."

Sosok yang berada di pelukan Kyuhyun nampak terlelap, menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Mata terpejam dengan nafas yang teratur pertanda sosok tersebut yang tak lain adalah tetangganya sendiri, namja manis dan cantik bernama Sungmin tengah tertidur. Tertidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Tbc

Datang lagi~~~

Hayoloh, apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin? Kenapa dia main nubruk Kyuhyun? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjuynya? Hm... tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Hehehe...

Gimana? Masih mau lanjut nggak nih, kalau nggak juga nggak apa-apa sih. Saya tahu kok, cerita Yaoi yang saya buat ini nampak aneh. Tapi saya udah sekuat tenaga bikin ff ini sebagus mungkin, namun nampaknya gagal total. Minta saran dan kritiknya, untuk perbaikan ff yang saya buat. Jangan lupa tulis di kolom review ya~ saya tunggu. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran ^^

22 Juli 2015

Sign

Cho Jimin


End file.
